dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
I Know You Want Me
" " is a song by Analogue Revolution. It was used for Kendall's solo "Clueless" in Bye Bye Pittsburgh. Full solo; filmed from the audience Full solo; from meet & greet Lyrics *Laughs* Hey right there, I caught you looking at me I can tell you like what you see That's right, I'm hot And you know what I got High-heeled boots and a mini-skirt I got everything I need to flirt Just shut your mouth 'Cause your tongue's hanging out Bang, I hit you now Bang, I hit you down Oh what you do to me Every time I turn around I see you Watching every little thing that I do It's so terrible to see you in such agony I know you want me Every time I turn around I see you Watching every little thing that I do It's so terrible to see you in such agony I know you want me The way you look at me, I see you're dying You'll do anything, so just keep trying Say hello to me tonight when I am in your dreams I know you want me Lipstick, mirror, and I fake a kiss Corner of your eye and you make a wish You know it's true Just imagine it's you (just imagine it's you) That's right, baby, yeah I got it all Try to fight it, but you're gonna' fall I'll take you down Take you down to the ground Bang, I hit you now Bang, I hit you down Oh what you do to me Every time I turn around I see you Watching every little thing that I do It's so terrible to see you in such agony I know you want me The way you look at me, I see you're dying You'll do anything, so just keep trying Say hello to me tonight when I am in your dreams I know you want me Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah... I know you want me Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah... I know you want me I know it must be killing you You have my sympathy If I were you I'd feel the same I know just what you mean Every time I turn around I see you Watching every little thing that I do It's so terrible to see you in such agony I know you want me The way you look at me, I see you're dying You'll do anything, so just keep trying Say hello to me tonight when I am in your dreams I know you want me Every time I turn around I see you Watching every little thing that I do It's so terrible to see you in such agony I know you want me The way you look at me, I see you're dying You'll do anything, so just keep trying Say hello to me tonight when I am in your dreams I know you want me Trivia *This song was used for the performance "The Beach Party Showdown: Blondes vs. Brunettes" in an episode of Abby's Studio Rescue. Video Gallery Choreographer's Cut Clip of Kendall's solo; from meet & greet Gallery 504 Kendall Clueless 2.png Clueless_kendall_(2).jpg Category:Songs Category:Season 5 Solo Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Kendall Solo Songs Category:Pop Category:Songs used in Bye Bye Pittsburgh Category:Musical Theatre Category:Songs by Jingle Punks